Crescent Chronology
by volatileUkulist
Summary: A 100 Themes challenge. Lynton and her friends are finally allowed to enter Mellowbrook Academy, a prestigious school specialized inteaching Magic. However, a threat looms, and it will take the flabby hero more than her team of 4 to take down this threat... whatever it is.
1. Theme 001: Introduction

**100 Themes Challenge: Crescent Chronology**

Chapter 1: Introduction

 **A/N: Special thanks to Tails-is-pwnage aka Tip for merely creating Spiral Chronicles, the main inspiration for this series, I've already written about 7-8 more chapters and will be updating slowly, so stay tuned for more! Don't forget to review and follow if you enjoyed this!**

 **Note: the order of the chapters is in order, for the most part. If It is set in the past/future, I will make sure to notify you!**

We stood in front of the gates to Mellowbrook Academy for Wizards, I stared in awe. The shining silver archways and the tall building behind

I looked to Bhelle, the pretty girl with long flowing strawberry blonde hair and 'come hither' cobalt blue eyes. She was wearing a light pink tunic, buttoned across her chest with love-heart that revealed her slim, tanned stomach wearing a super short red skirt with ripped stockings and pink sneakers. She grinned with confidence.

"So are we ready to kick some ass?" Bhelle questioned.

The kid straggling behind scoffed. He had black hair, with a long fringe and freckles. He scowled with his mint-green eyes and frowny face. He looked like Grumpy Cat, with his dark grey T-shirt with a dark green stripe and jeans the same colour with dark green spade-symbols down the left leg-sleeve. If only we had cat ears.

"C'mon, Corey, be more enthusiastic." Bhelle pouted

The boy named Corey deepened his scowl.

"We're ready for this. All of us have been waiting for this moment ever since we were kids." The brunette male beside Corey said tentatively, placing a hand on his shoulder.

With a roll of his eyes, Corey faked a smile.

"Duncan- the only voice of reason in this group of wackos" Bhelle interjected and Duncan chuckled, his orange eyes as radiant as his yellow sweater and board shorts. Clearly I was the goose to their ducks.

"Hey don't discount Lynton, We did agree to have her be the team leader" Duncan pointed out.

Oh, that was me, with my dyed purple and white hair, cut into a rave shave, red eyes piercing into anyone I looked at. Compared to everyone else, I was not fit, compared to my team members, I wore Something-Extra-Large and was awkward and not nice to look at. My face was chubby and my stomach chubbier. But, apparently I had nice teeth and looked snug in my dark purple jumper and track suit pants. I chuckled regardless at Duncan, my favourite guy friend right now.

"And don't you forget it" I called, turning to my friends and Corey and placing my hands righteously upon my hips like a legendary figure.

"Whoo, go Lynton-chan. So kawaii!" Bhelle responded teasingly, falling to her knees and hugging my leg "ugu sugoi-desu!"

"Oh my actual god" Corey groaned, plastering his hand to his face in defeat, "how pathetic can you all be?"

I noticed Corey look at Duncan and the angry guy sighed.

"Okay, let's just get going." I said, aiding Bhelle in standing up and almost falling over myself.

The four of us stood at the gate, and a bright light flashed before my eyes, blinding me in the intensity of the moment, fearing my eyes were roasted I slowly opened them.

… Actually, the gates kinda just swung open lazily, none of that flashy, cliché stuff.


	2. Theme 002: Complicated

**100 Themes Challenge: Cresent Chronology**

Chapter 2: Complicated

 **A/N: I apoloize for the delayed update x.x School is busy. Special Thanks to those who reviewed! If you like this story, please RnR for more! Enjoy this tiny chapter~**

"Ah Crap" I groaned, rolling my eyes. Reading the 'Tier I' book on Balance Spells made my head hurt.

"Cheer up Lyntie-poo, you'll get the hang of Balance Blade soon" Bhelle responded sympathetically.

Given the option of a shared dormitory room, Bhelle and I jumped on the chance. One side of the room was painted bright pink (Bhelle's side), while the other was painted purple (My side). The room itself was the size of a school bus cut in half and stacked side-by-side, excluding the Ensuite with shower and bath on my side of the Room and the Closet on Bhelle's side. There was also a kitchenette beside the door, split in-between our sides- a passive zone- and a couch which was sat on the far wall. Standing in the middle of the room, Bhelle and I were practising our newly acquired Spells, until I failed and kinda gave up…. My lack of self-confidence was my undoing and the reason was complicated.

In Mellowbrook Academy, there were 7 schools of Magic to learn- as a Trial Student, we were only allowed to learn from 1 School, to start with. I picked the School of Balance, Bhelle Picked The School of Fire.

Of course, none of you know what those two mean, so I apologize and I'll explain them briefly:

The School of Balance- Balance Students specialize in spells that help their allies, boosting their attack power and other stuff. Balance Students lack powerful attacking spells, but more than make up for that with their supportive abilities. The teacher of the School of Balance- Renee Lancaster was kind yet seemingly aloof, which made her unapproachable by some standards.

The School of Fire- The School of trickery. While being the third strongest School, in terms of offense, Fire Students specialize in manipulating their enemies, stealing their boosts and dealing damage over time, something that Storm and Death were unable to do. Spells like 'Steal Charm' and 'Fire Elf' were the spells staple spells for any Fire Wizard. The teacher of the School of Fire was Curia Hargreaves, was, according to Bhelle, a tad derpy…

Slumping onto the couch, I picked up the Tier 1 Balance spellbook, flicking through it

Bhelle sat next to me, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Lynteeeeeeee-poooooo" Bhelle chimed "I got an idea - we can help each other: You can practice Balance Blade while I practice Steal Charm by stealing your BBs"

Her blue eyes sparkled.

"But If I can't make a Balance Blade, then you won't have any Charms to Steal." I declared matter-of-factly.

The Stephos girl shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't care" she said. "We've been here for not even a day, we aren't supposed to absolutely perfect anything just yet, so don't get your hopes up!"

"Thank you" I smiled at Bhelle, "We're supposed to meet up with Corey and Duncan, aren't we?"

"We were supposed to meet up with them about 20 minutes ago" Bhelle giggled, "oopsies~"


End file.
